Fanfiction Guide
Intro In this Wiki, you can write warrior cat fanfictions, it can be a series, a super edition, a short story, a myth or legend, or anything that relates to warrior cats! Follow the instructions below to get started! Instructions # READ THE RULES! '''- before doing anything at all, please read the ''rules'' and the ''fanfiction guide'' below and if you break any of the underlined rules, you might be banned from writing fanfictions or even from the wiki. # '''Create a page - so before writing a story, you need a page to write it on, you may put your whole story on one single page or make a new page for each chapter/part and if you plan to do that, you would need to make a category to put your stories in. # Decide your type of story '- before writing, you will need to decide wether it is going to be a short story, a chapter book, a super edition, or a continuing series. # '''Write your story '- now, it's time to write your story out! You can write a story by creating an article and write it, you may also write it as a blog post. After writing, check the grammar and spelling before publishing it. # '''Add a category to your story - this can be done even when you are not finished with your story, there are four main categories you can add it to - Short Stories, Super Edition, Chapter Book, and Series, there are even more specific ones if you go to each category. # Enjoy and Read! - the main point of this is so that you can get out your imagination and read other people's stories! Rules On the right is the example of a Fanfiction Infobox * All stories have to be categorized in these four categories: Short Stories, Super Edition, Chapter Book, or Series * All Stories needs to have a fanfiction infobox * If a story is not updated for more than two months, it would be counted as abandoned * Do NOT Copying other people's ideas * Do NOT edit other people's stories without permission from the author * You may write a fanfiction in your blog post if you want to make sure no one edit your story or for other reasons. * You must have permission to write a mature story * All mature stories must be labeled (mature) in the title. * All stories needs to be related to warrior cats Others Story Standards * A story with 4 chapters or more is counted as a chapter book * A story with less than 4 chapters is counted as a short story * A story need at least 10 chapters or more to be counted as a super edition * A series needs to have at least 3 chapter books or more. Abandon/Adopt a Story Now, if you wish to adopt or abandon a story, but you don't know someone that might be willing to, there's this page where you can do it on, it is called Adoptions & Abandonment. Just follow the instructions there and you will be able to adopt or abandon a story (if there is no stories that's abandoned, you won't be able to adopt). You can also adopt and abandon other things there too. Q&A Still have some questions? Ask all your questions in comments and either it will be answered in comments or if it is a really good question, it will be put and answered here.Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Stories Category:Super Editions Category:Chapter Books Category:Series